Overcoming fear
by oncerSM
Summary: In which Felicity decides to help Oliver overcome his fear of boats


"We're gonna do this together and it will be great. I mean not together together, like as a couple but I mean-"

"Felicity"

"Yep sorry, doing it again. Babbling. Right I'll stop. Ok now" Felicity took a deep breath as she stood up straight and she then grabbed Oliver's hand. He was shaking just the slightest bit, but it was obvious that he was scared, terrified even but didn't want to admit it. Of course he didn't want to, he's Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow. And as Felicity looked into his eyes she tried to see behind his mask that he put up on himself to hide his feelings.

Felicity had suggested it. She decided that she was going to help him overcome this fear he had inside him. Yes, Oliver Queen was afraid of boats. It wasn't an irrational fear either, seeing as the last time he went on one it sunk, his father died and he was stranded on an island. But that was a long time ago (ok maybe not that long ago, more like a few years). The idea just came to her, cause why not? So one day while they were in the Arrow cave (thank you Cisco for the brilliant name) she causally just brought it up. That they, the two of them, go on a small outing. They could go for coffee and some lunch and then get on the Ferry by the docks to relax and talk. It also just happened to be a coincidence that Diggle and Thea were both totally busy that day and couldn't make the trip. "Oliver it will be fun" Felicity told him. "When was the last time you had fun?" She asked.

He looked straight at her and she couldn't tell if he was serious or not "I have fun. I'm a fun person".

"Of course you are. But I just think this would be a nice thing for the two of us to do, again definitely NOT as a date. Just friends going together on a boat. Which will totally not sink, and we won't die and... right babbling again. Sorry. But you have to come. I'm making you come even if I have to kidnap you to get you there" Felicity crossed her arms and turned towards her computer , her ponytail flipping behind her.

"You couldn't kidnap me if you wanted to" Oliver said.

"That is probably true. But please Oliver. Say you'll do this. With me"

"I'm busy".

"No. you're not busy. I just think you're scared" Felicity said as a grin spread across her face.

"Fine I'll go" Oliver said walking towards the elevator. And as he left Felicity could've sworn she heard him mutter "I don't get scared" right before the elevator doors closed.

"You ready?" Felicity asked him. Oliver nodded although he stood very still as he stared at the water. "Felicity I don't think I'm ready for this" he admitted.

"Yes you are. You could do this, I believe in you" she then grabbed his hand and held it tight as she pulled him to the ferry. He walked slowly as they climbed aboard and Oliver could feel his breathing getting faster and faster. His heart pumping hard in his chest. Felicity turned to look at him. He looked like he was going to be sick. Oliver let go of her hand and began to walk quickly to the end of the boat with Felicity running to keep up. He grabbed the ledge with both hands as if holding on for dear life.

A horn sounded and the boat began to move. Oliver looked out to the water and suddenly he wasn't on the Star City Ferry anymore. He was on the Queen's Gambit. Felicity wasn't beside him anymore, but Sara was, until the boat turned on its side and he watched her for a second time being dragged into the ocean. Then he was pulled under and everything went black.

"Oliver. Oliver breath" Felicity said again and again. He was staring out into the open ocean, his mask finally gone and his face revealing true terror etched upon it. She heard his breathing become more rapid and knew that he was having a panic attack. So maybe this wasn't the best idea Felicity thought to herself. She slowly removed Oliver's hands from the railing and held them in her own.

Slowly he began to relax, his breathing slowed until finally he turned his head towards her. "Felicity" he said.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I was on the Queens Gambit" he said shakily.

"No, you were here the whole time with me. You zoned out a bit. Had a panic attack.

"It felt real" Oliver replied. Felicity paused for a moment trying to think what to say. How could she calm him? She couldn't say if wasn't real cause it was. It happened.

"You're safe now though. You're here, with me. Safe" she said.

"Safe" Oliver repeated. He then slowly and gently put his arms around Felicity, making him feel more steady. He stared back to the ocean ahead of them as the boat moved slowly in the water. Maybe this was okay. It wasn't so bad anymore if he just stayed calm. Nothing was going to happen to him right now with Felicity. He was safe. Perfectly safe.


End file.
